


No one can hear you

by tealrewts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealrewts/pseuds/tealrewts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave x John sadstuck. Rated M for character death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one can hear you

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhh, god. This is awful. :/ I apologize in advance for the terrible story what you're about to read! So, yeah. Feedback is appreciated! ^__^  
> 

Your name was Dave Strider. You were 18 years old. You’d decided to skip college and move into an apartment in Ann Arbor, Michigan, with your lifelong best friend, John Egbert. Neither of you had friends anymore, besides each other. Jade and Rose had moved to New York to pursue their careers, and the rest of the trolls were back in Alternia. They had all been cut from connection. They couldn’t respond to any messages, or phone calls. Everyone seemed to be doing fine, really.

Everyone accept for you.

John had been attending Michigan University, and was majoring in Musical Theory. He was happy most of the time. He came home from school every night, smiling and cheerfully saying, “Honey, I’m home!” You laughed half heartedly- the joke got old after the first 10 times- and watched him as he threw his bags down and went straight to his room to study. 

You hated how happy he was.

Every night, you dreamed about your friends being murdered. Your mind brought back memories of the time that they were slaughtered before you. Although it was 5 years ago, the images were as crystal clear as if they had happened yesterday. You jolted out of your restless sleep, sweating, silently crying. It was your fault that they died. You couldn’t save them.

John never cried. John never thought about it.

Another thing. You were madly in love with John Egbert. You had been since the night that you had gotten drunk and stolen each other’s virginity. 

That was three years ago.  
Those days were gone.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Daaaave, come on! We can’t be drinking that. Bro will find us!” the blue eyed boy giggled. You sat on the floor of your small bedroom, holding a bottle of Smirnoff. The carpet was old, and wasn’t pleasant to sit on, but oh well, what could you do. “Come on, Egbert. Just a couple sips. And bro doesn’t care.” You rolled your eyes. He could be so stupid some times. John looked at you nervously, biting his lip. After some thought, he spoke. “Okay, just a few sips.” You smirked. He gave in so easy.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You looked at the clock. John was late. Again. It didn’t matter, you reminded yourself. Even when he’s home, it’s like he’s not there. You threw the tv remote at the wall in a small fit of anger. It left a very small, black mark. 'God', you though to yourself. 'How could you be so stupid? He didn't love you. He didn't now, and never would. You angrily got off the shitty garage sale couch, walked onto the porch, and screamed. No one heard you.

Your name was Dave Strider, and you were alone.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Bottoms up.” you had said, much to the heir’s giggly delight. You both took long sips from your Dixie cups filled with vodka. “Bluhh.” John spat, swallowing the alcohol in disgust. “This is terrible.” You smirked ever so slightly. His expression resembled that of a puppy who had been beaten. You both take another cup. And another. And another. After an hour or so of aimless banter, you are both completely drunk. “Hey Daaaave.” “Yeah Egbert?” “We should make out.” “Okay.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You slammed the sliding glass door shut. The room shook lightly. You glanced at the bookshelf that sat by the tv. There were pictures of you and your friends, smiling at the camera, laughing at a joke that one of you had told. Rage began to fill you as you tore the photographs from the shelf and smashed them against the hardwood floor, breaking the pane of glass that covered it into a thousand pieces. Why couldn't you just forget them? They had moved on. Why couldn't you? You stormed into your bedroom, sat down at your laptop, and began to type.

—- turntechGodhead began pestering gallowsCaliborator!—-  
TG: ANSWER ME ANSWER ME ANSWER ME ANSWER ME ANSWER ME ANSWER ME ANSWER ME ANSWER ME ANSWER ME ANSWER ME ANSWER ME ANSWER ME ANSWER ME ANSWER ME ANSWER ME ANSWER ME ANSWER ME ANSWER ME ANSWER ME ANSWER ME ANSWER ME  
TG: GOD DAMN IT TEREZI ANSWER ME  
—- turntechGodhead ceased pestering gallowsCaliborator!—-

You hit your face against the keyboard, and began to sob.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Mmph.” was all you could manage to say. Goddamn, how come kissing never felt this good before? It never felt like this when you were with a girl. The small boy moved on top of you, his lips pressed on yours, his hands running through your hair, and oh god yes yes you loved him so much and why was he wearing clothes oh god man come on you know that shit’s not cool and all at once you were both ripping each others shirts off. He lifted his head up and looked at you drunkenly. “Are we going to have sex, Dave?” You smirked at him, and began to kiss his neck.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You couldn’t take it anymore. You loved them all so much. And now none of them could know. 

None of them ever knew. 

John. He was the only one who you ever saw after sburb. And he didn’t even try to spend time with you. All these years you had spent, trying to get him to love you back, even though you knew he never would. He’d said it himself, that you were only his pal. God damn it, did you want him to love you back.

You slowly got up from the desk chair, and stumbled into the bathroom. You glanced in the mirror, at the bloodshot, frail mess that you’d become. The flickering lights hummed. There was a slight breeze drifting in from the window. You frantically open and shut the drawers until you found what you needed.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Good morning, sweetie.” you’d mumbled, kissing him on the cheek. You had expected to hear his cheery laugh echo about the room. You’d also expected him to kiss you back. What actually happened was completely different. He jolted up, looked around confusedly, then realized that he was in your bed. Naked. He gasped. “Oh shit. Nonononononono. This isn’t happening.” he panicked. You were confused. What did he mean? You felt one of your eyebrows raise. He calmed down a little and the sheepishly looked at you. “Dave, last night… did we?” You sighed, and nodded. “‘Fraid so, Egbert.” He looked down. There was a long pause. He finally spoke. “Don’t tell anyone about this, okay? I don’t want anyone thinking that I’m… you know…” You felt your heart being torn from your chest. You let out a long sigh. “Sure.” He smiled cheerily at you, obviously relieved. “You’re a real pal, Strider.” Yeah. Your heart was definitely broken. You quickly stood up, and walked to the door. “Whatever. I’m gonna go make some toast.” 

That's all you'd ever be.

His pal.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The blood flowed from your pale wrists. You crumpled to the bathroom floor like a flightless dove, gasping for air as you flashed in and out of consciousness. You heard light footsteps pad across the apartment floor. They progressively became louder, until you heard a knock on the door. “Dave, are you okay? You’ve been in there for a while.” said your roommate, nervously. You nodded. “Everything is okay, John.” A soft smile drifted along your placid face. You felt your insides boil up into your throat, as your eyelids began to flutter, drifting you into a long, breathless sleep. Your name was Dave Strider, and you couldn’t save anyone, not even yourself.


End file.
